


Comfort Collection

by nysa



Series: King Falls AM: The Aftershow [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-King Falls, Short One Shot, depression naps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nysa/pseuds/nysa
Summary: Sammy and Jack get home after their radio show when they lived in Florida, and they spend a nice, quiet, comfortable afternoon together.~~~One shots of comfy snuggles, hurt/comfort, and couch cuddles.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: King Falls AM: The Aftershow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841632
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. A Nice Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> While it's not a strict quarantine anymore in some places, I live alone and moved to a new state and school the year before all this sooooo… I could really use some snuggles. Since I can't right now, let's let these tortured characters have snuggles instead. I've been listening to King Falls for awhile now and I'm a bit stuck at ep. 80. I like angst and delayed gratification of happiness in stories, but I just want some thing good to happen to these characters every once in awhile. 
> 
> One-shots, short pieces.  
> Goal: content, safe, loved feelings, low angst. Angst is for another time.

It was one of those moments in life that Sammy could never have known he would miss one day. One of those simple little snapshots in time of domesticity and comfort. 

A little while after they had gotten home from the morning’s show, Sammy found Jack laying on the couch with his laptop propped on his stomach to get some research for the show done. Sammy just stared at him from the doorway for a minute, smiling to himself at how lucky he was to have the most handsome man he’s ever met laying there in his living room. 

“I know I’m hot shit over here Sammy, but you’re staring a bit”, Jack said without looking up from the laptop but smiling anyways. Sammy laughed and walked over to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

There was a perfectly comfy armchair next to the couch, but Sammy sat down on the floor in front of the couch instead and placed his own laptop on the coffee table to work too. As soon as he got settled writing some bits for the show, Jack slid his arm off the couch and absent-mindedly carded his hands through Sammy’s hair while he continued reading an article. 

After awhile Jack huffed and closed the laptop frustratedly and tossed it to the side. “Coffee?”, he asked. Sammy, mid-yawn, just nodded and Jack chuckled. 

When Jack came back with two cups of coffee, he kissed Sammy’s forehead the same way Sammy had done earlier. “Mmm, thanks”, Sammy hummed contentedly. 

“You’re cute when you’re concentrating”, he said. Then instead of laying back on the couch, he laid down on the floor with his head in Sammy’s lap and started editing the paper copy of the schedule for tomorrow’s show. 

Sammy lightly brushed back Jack's hair while they both worked. Absentmindedly sharing each other's space and touch. Not even realizing how content they are in the moment and how much they would miss it when it ended.


	2. Depression Naps Are Better with a Cuddle Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy tries to take a depression nap, but Ben's determined to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might be breaking the ‘no angst’ thing I said last chapter. Is depression angst? Idk, but it’s about comfort so in the Comfort Collection it goes. Set some time after the station was destroyed and Sammy is staying with Ben now. Can be read platonically or romantically, I think their relationship can be either here. Also I’m obsessed with couch cuddles.
> 
> tw: depression, apathy

Sammy didn’t want to do anything. He didn’t want to watch anything. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t want to listen to anything. 

Well that wasn’t really true. He did want to listen to something because maybe then his thoughts wouldn’t be so loud. Then maybe he could just escape for a little bit. But nothing sounded good -- not podcasts, not music, nothing. So he just laid sprawled on his back on the couch and watched the storm roll in through the windows. 

He was glad for the storm. Weirdly he felt more alive when there was a storm lately. The sunlight felt exhaustingly cheery. 

After a long time or a little, he didn’t know which, he heard Ben’s car outside. Too late for Sammy to retreat back to his room, Sammy just put his arm over his eyes and feigned sleep. He knew Ben would try to be upbeat and funny, which he appreciated, but it was too much today. 

“Sammy, I'm ba---” Ben stopped mid-shout that he was home, then changed to a whisper when he saw the supposedly sleeping Sammy on the couch “oh, shit, sorry”. Ben slowly shut and locked the door and toed off his shoes, walking quietly back to his own room. 

A few minutes later he heard Ben rummaging around in the kitchen with music playing very softly in the background. It was the kind of noise Sammy had wanted earlier but didn’t know it. It was like his own personal lo-fi live stream and he finally felt himself drifting. He wasn’t asleep yet, but it was that nice, peaceful in-between place that's only reached during an afternoon couch nap. 

Well it _was_ until Ben abruptly said, “I know you’re not sleeping, Sammy.” 

Sammy’s body betrayed him and he flinched from the sudden noise.

“Oh. Well, maybe you are.” Sammy peered under his arm at Ben grumpily. “My bad. But you weren’t when I came in, that’s for sure.” Ben said triumphantly. 

Instead of answering, Sammy just shrugged, moved his arm off his face and closed his eyes again. 

Ben sighed. “I put some lasagna in the oven. It’ll be ready in like an hour”, he said hoping to get a response. Sammy just nodded. “It’s my mom’s cure-all-that-ails-you lasagna, Sammy, c’mon, get excited” he poked at Sammy. 

Sammy pushed Ben’s hand away from where he was poking him in the side, but not in an unkind way. “Thanks, buddy”, but still didn’t open his eyes. 

Ben sat quietly for a few moments and Sammy thought he would leave him be. And he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. But Ben just asked, “Bad day?” 

Sammy couldn’t say what it was for sure, whether it was the kindness of Ben cooking for him, or trying to cheer him up, or the quiet way he asked. Or that he was just Ben. But it got to him. Sammy could feel his jaw tense so it wouldn't quiver. He was tired of crying. He just nodded again. 

Another moment of silence passed and Sammy dared a peek at Ben. He was staring down at Sammy deviously and just said, “Scooch over then”. 

Well that was… unexpected. “Wh-?” Sammy started, but Ben just laid down on the couch next to Sammy torso to torso. Sammy’s arms had inadvertently been open like a hug when he’d sprawled out and then been surprised but Ben’s request. Ben fit into the hug and tucked his head underneath Sammy’s chin. 

“This okay?” Ben asked quietly when Sammy didn’t hug back. 

Sammy was even more choked up than before, but he replied anyways. “More than ok.” He finally relaxed into the embrace and closed his eyes again. “Thanks, Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
